


Feysand One Shots

by YollyDelaney2



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Supernatural
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Feyre Archeron - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot, Post-A Court of Mist and Fury, Post-A Court of Wings and Ruin, Pre-A Court of Thorns and Roses, Rhysand - Freeform, feysand, neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YollyDelaney2/pseuds/YollyDelaney2
Summary: Fluff, angst, smut and a shit ton of references! Requests are always open, so feel free to send them in! Rated M/T for language and smut.





	Feysand One Shots

__

_Summary: Reader wakes up one morning to find her uninvited neighbor in her kitchen…  
_

_Pairing: Neighbor!Rhysand Darlingx You (Feyre)_

_Word Count: 2,100ish_

_Warnings: Language, Injury_

_A/N: Love, angsty neighbor Rhysand._

* * *

 

 

You sleepily made your way down the hall to your kitchen one Saturday morning, debating on whether you’d just push your chores to tomorrow and call it a lazy day. You spun around the doorframe and decided the chores could certainly wait. Your neighbor was sleeping at your kitchen table after all and you didn’t remember inviting him there.

“Ahem,” You said loudly. Rhysand stirred and groaned, putting a hand on his head.

“Uhm…it’s not what it looks like…,” Said Rhysand squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get his bearings.

“It kind of looks like you broke into my place while I was sleeping, Rhysand,” You said, annoyed.

“You know, doors look the same when you’re drunk as shit,” Justified Rhysand. You rolled your eyes but quickly put a cup of coffee in front of him. “Thanks.”

“I’m glad to know that this complex used the same freaking locks on all the doors,” You were ready to move out just at that. Or at least put new ones on today.

“Nah, just walked in, was open. At least I think it was,” He was doing his best to sit up all the way but slouching off to the side for the most part.

“Rhysand,” You called, trying your best to give him a pleasant smile.

“Hm?” He murmured under his nose, rubbing his eyes.

“Go home. Try not to come over unless I invite you, got it?” You asked, pulling on his arm, dragging his hungover ass towards the front door.

“You never invite me over. This is the longest we’ve held a conversation,” He noted as you manhandled him out the door, taking your mug back.

“True. Bye, Rhysand,” You hurried, closing the door behind you. The last thing you wanted was to be friends with the guy who drank too much and knocked his headboard against your wall every night.

 

 

 

 

 

“Why the hell is there no hot water?” You were outraged later that day, jumping out of your shower annoyed. You got dressed again and called your maintenance line. “Hi, this is unit 4A. I don’t have any hot water.”

“You’re getting it,” Said the unhelpful person on the other end. “Your neighbor probably used it up. The shared units share water storage.”

_This prick!_

“The guy in 4B used my water? Is what you’re telling me!” You were slowly losing a control over your nerves. 

“Uh-huh. It takes about an hour to refill-”

You hung up the phone and were storming out the door, down your steps and over the five or so feet to go up Rhysand’s and knock on his door. You knocked louder when he didn’t answer and were greeted to Rhysand in a towel and nothing else.

“Uh, hi?” He asked, frowning.

“Did you use all the hot water?” You asked in return. 

“Uh what?” He said, blinking and cocking his head.

“If you’re going to have shower sex, do it while I’m at work!” You yelled, turning around and going back to your own place.

“I don’t have sex all the time you know,” He stepped onto his front porch as you got back on yours.

“No of course not, Rhysand. You just pound on the wall for an hour every night for fun,” A sarcastic smile was send his way, then headed inside. You were annoyed that you couldn’t have your nice relaxing shower after deciding on the chores today but it’d have to wait at least another hour. You sat down on your couch just in time to hear that damn knocking on your wall again ten minutes later. “You are the reason I own noise cancelling headphones, Darling!”

 

 

 

You were snuggled up on the couch with a book the next day, taking the rainy day as an excuse to stay away from other people. Apart from the pizza guy. You glanced over at the clock. It’d been fifty minutes. At most they took thirty.

_Where was your damn cheesy goodness?_

You opened your door to see the delivery car driving away but your pizza no where in sight. You glanced next door to see the porch light go out.

“Oh, you didn't take my pizza,” You grabbedng your coat and boots, trotting over Rhysand's door and banging on it. “Open up!”

“What the Hell did I do today!?” He asked, glaring down at you, a slice of food in his other hand.

“That’s mine!” You exclaimed. “I paid for it!”

“Oh,” He looked back into his apartment, where you saw a whole other slice missing already. You stormed in past him only to have his hand catch your hood. 

“Hey!” You were practically growling as he pulled you back to the door.

“I didn’t say you could come in my house,” He said, releasing you once you were on the porch.

“Stop being such a shitty neighbor!” You took a step forward again, coming face to face with a wall of solid muscle.

“I already ate it. Order another one. I’ll pay you back,” Offered Rhysand, taking a bite in front of you.

“Just give me that one,  _the one I did pay for and you stole_ , and I’ll leave,” You said, brushing past him and inside again. 

“It’s a fucking pizza! What’s the big deal? Hey!” He reached for you, but missed when you walked around his coffee table. “Leave before I make you.”

“Pay me my thirty bucks and I’m gone,” You said, crossing your arms. He scoffed as he pulled out his wallet, tossing a twenty at you. “Is math hard for you, _Rhys_? I know it can be tough for an idiot like yourself.”

“That pizza doesn't cost thirty dollars,” He stepped towards you.

“Call it interest for dealing with my hunger and your stupid face,” You said, stepping around the table again. 

“That’s all you’re getting. Now go,” He moved again. You took a step to match. Instead you found your self tripping over a power cord you didn’t know was there and smacking head first into the hard wood floor below.

You whined as you got up to your knees, pressing a hand to your head.

"Oh, that hurt more than it should have." You squeezed your eyes shut to block out the pain, but heard Rhysand move in front of you. You expected him to toss you outside but he simply forced you to move your hand away as you slowly opened your eyes.

“Stay here a second,” He ordered, walking away and coming back with a towel. “Hold this against your head.”

You did as told, listening to him move about before coming back over with boots and a coat on. He helped you to your feet and down his front steps where you expected him to go right to your house. 

“Where are we going?” You asked as Rhysand walked you over to the passenger side of his car.

“The hospital,” He answered. He buckled you in and shut your door, quickly getting behind the wheel and taking off.

“Why?” You asked, trying to stay calm as your head throbbed and your face felt warm and sticky.

“Because you hit your head really fucking hard just because I ‘ _stole_ ’ a damn pizza I ordered myself,” He got the same temper as her. 

“I ordered it,” You protested.

“I ordered one too. I guess they fucked up and only brought **one** ,” He explained. You whimpered as your head started to feel wrong. “You're gonna make it?”

“If I die without eating my pizza, I’ll be really pissed,” Rhysand laughed at this as he sped up.

“If this isn’t you pissed off, I’d be scared to see what that looks like,” He said, amused, catching your shoulder when you started to sway. “Come on, Feyre. Try to stay awake for me, darling.”

“I.Am.Trying! It hurts,” You said honestly, the last word above a whisper. Rhysand squeezed your shoulder, giving you something else to focus on as the pounding got worse.

“Hey, you don’t pass out before the hospital, I’ll buy you two pizza’s. How’s that sound?” He tried hard. You felt yourself trying to fall over again, bracing your free hand against his arm to help you stay upright. “Feyre darling, stay with me!”

“Easier said than done,” You muttered, the words coming out so much faster in your head. “Rhysand...-”

“Please. Stay awake for me, darling, hold still!” You tried to tell him you would, the sentence stuck in your head but your mouth not getting the message. You tried again but the words still didn’t come. Oh fuck that wasn’t good. You felt the car screech to a stop as you did your best to keep your eyes open. Rhysand ran around the car and picked you up like you were nothing, rushing you inside as you shut your eyes, unable to stay awake a second longer.

 

 

 

You were home three days later, a bad concussion and about ten stitches in your head making you feel shitty still. You couldn’t drive, couldn’t do much of anything apart from lay on your couch. Even reading hurt. A knock came at your door around six and you groaned. You thought your parents had finally gone back home.

“Hey," It was Rhysand, holding a few boxes of pizza with a bag on top. “You, uh, didn’t pass out until the hospital so I guess you get your pizza.”

“Thanks,” You said, waving him in. He put the food down on your counter as you curled back up on the couch and closed your eyes. 

“Here,” He said, running a hand over your head, avoiding your injury as he handed you a plate with food. You took it and felt his hands under your arms helping you sit upright. “How you doing?”

“Better,” You paused as took a bite. “It’s my own fault.”

“It’s my fault. I should have put that thing away,” Said Rhysand.

“I shouldn’t have stormed in your apartment without permission.” 

“I shouldn’t have drunkenly broken into yours,” He apologized, “I’m sorry. I haven’t been the world’s best neighbor.”

“Just put a cushion or something against your headboard. Give a girl a little peace and quiet sometimes,” You said, but felt something inside you ache. Something at the left side of your chest.

“Will do,” Agreed Rhysand with a chuckle. You didn’t hear him leave and turned to see him staring at the wall the two of you shared. 

“What?” You asked.

“We share a wall. We should try to get along."  

“Rhys, I don’t have a problem with you. Your activities are a little loud sometimes and you nearly killed me with a brain bleed over a pizza but everything else was fine,” You gave him a sincere smile.

“I don’t really have that many girls over. Every few months, maybe, but that’s about it if I’m lucky,” Confessed Rhysand.

“Then what the Hell are you doing every night?” You asked, confused.

“I was renovating my kitchen and bathroom. You didn’t notice the crap at the end of the driveway?” Asked Rhys. You shook your head, feeling stupid and blind. “I finished up yesterday. It’ll be quieter from now on.”

“Sorry, I assumed you were…” You were our of words.

_Really stupid girl!_

Rhysand shrugged.

“S’fine. You want to check it out?” He winked as pointed his thumb at the direction of the door. 

“Sure, if you want to help me over there,” You said. Rhysand nodded and grabbed the food. “Are you stealing my food again?”

“I want to eat in my new kitchen,” He grinned. “Two seconds.”

He was back after a minute, helping you down the steps and up his. You were so pissed off the first time you hadn’t realized how much nicer his apartment was with the updates.

“This is nice,” You admitted, sitting up on a stool, Rhysand giving you a once over. “I won’t fall off the thing, Rhys.”

“Just making sure,” He hold his hands up in surrender as he smiled. “Good enough to make a date a meal in?”

“Oh any girl would love to watch you cook in this kitchen,” You said, taking a bite of your second slice.

“Would you?” Asked Rhys. 

_Surprise!_

“Excuse me?” You asked, astonished, setting your food down.

“Would you want to watch me cook in this kitchen?”

_Was Rhysand blushing?! The hottest prick on Earth!? Shut up!_

“I guess. I don’t think I understand the question,” You whispered, carefuly. Rhysand laughed as he took a seat across from you.

“I was asking you out. I was always wondering how to strike up a conversation with the cute  _darling_ next door, but apparently all I had to do was wake up in her kitchen to get the ball rolling,” He said shyly. 

“I guess I owe you one for saving my ass. How bad could a date with you be anyways?” 

_“Careful, I might just make you fall head over heels for me again.”_


End file.
